1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye wear frame display device and method of using same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved snap-on eyeglass frame display unit having a unique shape and novel versatile display unit for retaining eye wear by the free ends of the frame's two temple components to effectively and aesthetically display eye wear for selling, and other applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of eyeglass display devices, particularly as employed in retail commercial displays for the purpose of selling such eye wear is well known. An eye wear display unit functions to place eyeglasses in appealing visual setting in order to promote the sale of the eye wear merchandise. Therefore, one function of an eye wear display unit is to show a variety of styles and choices to an interested purchaser, and another function is to initially attract the attention of a potential buyer. In this regard, a clear, unobstructed, uncluttered and aesthetically pleasing eye wear frame display is more effective in achieving these functional objectives.
Eye wear can include eyeglasses, frames without lenses, sample frames with plain glass or plastic lenses, finished eyeglasses, sunglasses, sport glasses, reading glasses, safety glasses and goggles, as well as other types of eye adornment and eye protective equipment.
The standard eyeglasses, or spectacles, are made from a frame component and two lenses. The frame component includes a lens supporting portion, which includes a nosepiece, and two temples, that part of the frame that comes into contact with the side of the head, namely the respective temple and or top portion of the ear of the eyeglass wearer.
There are numerous conventional methods for displaying eye wear. Commonly, eyeglasses are displayed within standard counter display cases, lying on flat surfaces, either with the frame temples folded or open. Another very common display modality is to support the frames by the nosepiece, both in wall display systems and in or on counter display units. Much less common are display systems which support eyeglasses by the temples.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,745, 5,069,416, 5,141,104, 5,265,736, 5,316,252, 5,504,541, 5,568,872, and 5,593,045 all of wich are incorporated by reference herein, disclose and describe different eyeglass and eye wear frame display fixtures and display systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,745 teaches three embodiments of an eyeglass holder unit. The first embodiment is a counter-top display device which can accommodate one or more eyeglasses or eye wear frames, all of which are supported by the nosepiece. The second embodiment is a single frame display for counter-top use, and the third embodiment consists of a wall display unit. In all cases the eyeglasses are supported by the nosepiece and the temples can be open or folded. The disadvantages to these display fixtures is that a clear, unobstructed and aesthetically pleasing view of the entire open frame is not possible. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved eye wear display device which is flexible, versatile, displays frames in a clear, unobstructed and aesthetically pleasing fashion, is suitably adapted to both wall mount displays and counter-top displays, is readily inexpensively manufactured and easy to assemble in varying configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,416 discloses a unique display fixture for spectacles which enables display in an orientation other than horizontally. Again, the frames are supported by the nosepiece with the temples being either in the open or folded position.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,316,252 and 5,593,045 describe and claim eyeglass frame display fixtures and systems primarily for wall displays that support the frames by the nosepiece and enable eye wear displaying with the temples open or folded. Again, a clear, unobstructed and aesthetically pleasing view of the frames on display is not possible as a nosepiece supporting element is visible and in close proximity if not in contact with the frames. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved eye wear display device which is flexible, versatile, displays frames in a clear, unobstructed and aesthetically pleasing fashion, is suitably adapted to both wall mount displays and counter-top displays, is readily inexpensively manufactured and easy to assemble in varying configurations.
Another approach taken to attempt to alleviate this problem is to create a card-type hanger for displaying eye wear. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,141,104 and 5,504,541 disclose and teach such devices. In each, an attempt is made to display the frame by the temples in order to remove the affect of any nosepiece support on the functioning and attractiveness of the display fixture. In both instances the display units are difficult to use, primarily due to the fact that once attached to the display units, eyeglasses and eye wear frames are not readily removed for the customer to try on. Trying on potential frame purchase options, and visualizing oneself in a mirror, is crucial in selling eye wear as most buyers are sensitive to the look of the frames on that individual. Moreover, these units are only suitable for wall mounted display systems and are not easily adapted for counter-top displaying. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have an eye wear display device in which the frames were supported by the temples only, in an unobstructed aesthetically pleasing and attractive manner, and which facilitated readily removing the frames for trying them on, and placing the frames back on display.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,265,736 and 5,568,872 provide for displaying and holding eyeglasses and eyeglass frames. Neither device is suitable for both wall mounted displays and counter-top displays. For one invention, namely that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,872, the device will only hold eye wear with the temples folded. Furthermore, this unit is only suitable for hanging eyeglasses from a rearview mirror or a counter-top display configuration. With U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,736 the frames are supported by the free ends of the temples. However, this display apparatus is primarily suitable for wall mounted display systems and not easily adapted for counter-top use.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved eye wear display device which is flexible, versatile, displays frames in a clear, unobstructed and aesthetically pleasing fashion, is suitably adapted to both wall mount displays and counter-top displays, is readily inexpensively manufactured and easy to assemble in varying configurations.